The present disclosure generally relates to an enteral feeding of breast milk and fortifier to an infant. Administering fluids containing medicine or nutrition to a patient is generally known in the art. Typically, fluid is delivered to the patient by a pump set received by a flow control apparatus, such as a pump, connected to a source of fluid which delivers fluid to a patient.
Currently, delivering breast milk and fortifier (e.g., formula) to an infant in a clinical setting requires a clinician to thaw a container of breast milk, measure a selected amount of fortifier based on a desired ratio to the amount of breast milk, then manually mix the breast milk and fortifier. This process can waste amounts of breast milk because the ratio of breast milk to fortifier desired may change before the mixture is used up. Because the breast milk is pre-mixed with the fortifier, the mixture may not be suitable for subsequent feedings. Further, the measurement process can be very time consuming. Additionally, this process can be messy since the mixture is prepared by hand, and the process also has the potential to transmit disease to the clinician since breast milk is known to carry blood borne pathogens.